Inferno vs ZEYNE
by Xaith
Summary: An Epic Fight between 2 awesome charectors me and my best friend created! Zenye is mine Arya Fenix and Inferno are hers!


Zeyne vs Inferno 1st interaction

Inside soilder headquarters, Sephiroth,Zeyne,Zack,Vincent, and Arya hanging out in the traing quaters of soilder hq on level 49.

"I bet you I can kick your ass, little girl." Sephiroth glances back at Arya smirking

"Sure, little boy." she arches an eyebrow at him.

"Come dance with me little girl."he growls.

"Alright, I got your little girl right here." Arya taunts.

Sephiroth unsheathes his sword and begins the bloody dance.

Arya sidesteps the slash at her head. "Whats wrong pretty boy, mama can't help you?".

Sephiroth snarls, "Little girls should know their place."

"Put me in it if you can little boy." she smiles and sidesteps another slash.

"Bend over and I will little girl." Sephiroth smirks as he swipes his sword at her hapazardly.

She dodges and lands a punch right in his face.

"See if you can catch me little boy." She sprints away in a blink of an eye is across the room.

Sephiroth growls and charges after her grazing his sword across her back.

Arya stumbles and catches her ground she glances behind just quick enough to dodge another slash.

"Boy Seph she got under your skin quick!" Zack chuckles from the sidelines.

Arya laughs suddenly as bright red hair catch her eyes, then blonde-brown.

"Sephiroth look at Zeyne." she nods in the direction the the two men.

Sephiroth turns around and laughs, "Whats he got himself into now?" he shakes his head silver waving.

She laughs, "Inferno." she smiles brightly. The rest glance back.

Meanwhile,

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Zeyne spits in the red heads face.

"Hey I'm just here to see Arya." Inferno smiles.

"You think I'm just gonna let you waltz in here after the stunt at the bar?" Zeyne snarls.

"Hey nimrod, I'm covered in blood and I smell like burning flesh, and you really think you wanna mess with me?" Inferno stifles a laugh, idots have always amused him.

"You think I'm scared?" Zeyne asked rolling his eyes.

"Newbe, I bet you've never experienced death, never felt your own blood pouring down from your face onto the ground, you've never felt loss." Inferno smirks.

"Well no, but I may in the future." Zeyne argues.

"Heh bark, but got no bite." Inferno laughs. "I bet your a stupid little cadet?"

Zeyne growls, " I've been in solider for ten freakin years of my life!" Zeyne howls he's enraged.

"Yeah i bet nine of those were as a cadet." He looks into Zeyne's mismatched eyes. "Were they not newbe?"

"I was only a cadet for a week." Zeyne smiles proudly. "I was 1st within the month."

"Oooh, I'm so scared." Inferno laughs. "You gonna show me or just stand their like an idot?"

Zeyne reaches for his sword when a hand stops them both.

"Boys boys!" Arya is inbetween them.

"Awwh Arya I was just about to whoop the kids ass too." Inferno faked whining.

"Alright INferno what do you want?" Arya asked hand on her hip.

"Oh so now you believe me?"Inferno nodded his head. "Heh, ever brave Arya never one to show emotions, but breaks down at a simple memory." Inferno teased.

"Shut up Inferno." Arya said pulling her hood down as her face turned bright red and shoving Inferno back playful.

"Brave Arya, turns red at a simple comment." Inferno continues.

"Shut up already." She shoves him.

"Fine fine." Inferno looks around, the group that had watched from afar had a very bewildered look on their face at the red haired man.

"How the hell has she not killed you?" Zeyne asked. "I pull a stunt like that and my ass is dead."

"Don't get any ideas Zeynei." She growls under her hood.

"but-." Arya stops him.

"Shut up while your ahead newbe." Inferno warns. "Arya may looks small and fragile, but underneath that is a cold blooded killer." Inferno smirks crossing his arms.

"You would know." Arya smiles underneath her hood.

Inferno smiles back at the memory only the two share.

"Uhm..do you two know each other?" Sephiroth asked walking up.

"Yeah, we're friends." Inferno smiles.

"And you are?" Sephiroth asked facing Inferno.

"Oh sorry forgot to introduce myself to your young friend their." Inferno smirks at Zeyne who grumbles something under his breath.

"Names Inferno. Don't forget it." Inferno says as he turns on his heel and head for the door.

"Catch ya later Arya." he salutes still looking ahead.

"Later' Inferno." Arya smiles as she walks the other way back to her office. "Bye Guys."

"Bye Arya." Zenye and Zack wave after her.

Sephiroth shakes his head...

THE END


End file.
